Sunrise
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "It's our seventh anniversary," she told him. "Yeah, seven years. You know, I've been think about that a lot, and I don't want you to be my girlfriend any more." ClarisseChris story.


Clarisse stood outside on the fire escape of her Manhattan apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Chris. They had moved in together the previous year after graduation from collage. It was early morning, July 2nd, she and Chris's seventh anniversary; he was still asleep on their bed, which was just inside from the fire escape.

Clarisse was watching the sunrise. It wasn't a particularly greater view; their fire escape didn't look out over Central Park or the Statue of Liberty, but there was nice sunrise. Not that Clarisse cared: she was never the kind of girl that cared about that sort of stuff. That's what her friend Silena was for, to balance her out, but Silena was dead.

Silena was one of the many things Clarisse was thinking about, when Chris walked up next to her. "Good morning," he said to her. Chris noticed little things about her: she was wearing his NYU tee shirt, and the boy shorts that she wore the night they studied for final exams freshman year. He also noticed that she didn't respond when he greeted her.

"Good morning," He repeated.

"Morning,"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" She responded.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously," Chris said. Clarisse noticed that the rolls were reversed: he was the one that usually made the sarcastic comments and she asked him to be serious.

Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her up against his chest, so their torsos were touching. Clarisse was very private about her emotions and didn't like displaying any affection where someone else could see it, so naturally she was a bit uncomfortable. But it was still early and not many people were out yet, so she let it be.

"It's our seventh anniversary," she told him.

"Yeah, seven years. You know, I've been think about that a lot, and I don't want you to be my girlfriend any more."

Clarisse felt as if the whole world just crashed down on her. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at Chris, "Chris what do you… I mean…you can't," For the first time, Clarisse was unable to form a proper sentence.

"I'm serious, Clarisse, I don't want to be to be your boyfriend anymore."

"Chris!" she pulled away from Chris, out of his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"No Clarisse, I have been thinking about this for last few months and I don't want you to be my girlfriend any more," Chris reached into he pajama pants pocket and pulled out the small, blue, velvet box he had been hiding the last two weeks. He pulled it out a kneeled on the fire escape, "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Clarisse wanted to hit him, she really did. Though Chris had never made her angrier, he had never made her happier. She once again found herself unable to say anything.

_"This is the part where you say 'yes'," _Silena's voice said in Clarisse's head.

"Yes," Clarisse said without giving it a second thought. Chris slipped the ring on her finger; it was a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

When Chris stood up, he kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them both back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

When the pair finished making love, Clarisse rested her head on her on Chris's head. Chris looked down at her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Sure, sometimes being in love with Clarisse made him want to tear a building down with his bear hands, but it was also one of the best things that had happened to him.

"Seven years," he said.

"Took you long enough,"

**A/n: this is what I do when I'm suppose to be studying for exams. I write poor, OOC, fan fictions. That are kind of cheesy. **

**But I would rather be writing cheesy fan fictions then studying biology. I don't want to sound melodramatic, but I HATE BIOLOGY WITH THE FIRE OF 1000 SUNS! **

**this was also inspired by my Print Journalism teacher, who told us this was how he proposed to his girlfriend (now wife) and I instantly thought "That's how a Hermes kid would propose." So I guess I could have also made this Travis and Katie, but they are horribly over exposed and I like Clarisse and Chris more. **

**One more thing if you are still with me, I am thinking about writing a continuation of "Do you wanna dance,"would you be interested in reading it?**


End file.
